Organ preservation programs will be enhanced by a knowledge of cellular changes during ischemia and by prevention of these changes. The aim of this project is to define changes in nuclear RNA metabolism caused by ischemic organ storage. The conditions during storage will be altered and the effects of RNA metabolism studied. After storage, kidneys will be transplanted. Tissue culture techniques will be used to study post-storage renal tissue. Changes found in RNA metabolism during storage will be followed with reperfusion of the organ. Changes in the amount of RNA synthesis, changes in the size of RNA, and changes in the transport of the RNA which are altered by storage will be studied to see if the effects are reversible. The effects of organ storage on poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase will be analyzed. This enzymatic activity is known to increase greatly in other systems of injury. This assay may prove to be a very sensitive test for following nuclear change after storage. Nuclear DNA will be examined for evidence of disruption. Various storage conditions will be analyzed as to how they modify the nuclear changes. Biochemical changes which occur during organ storage could be used to evaluate methods to preserve organs, to predict the viability of a potential donor organ, and to yield clues for ways of protecting donor organs during storage.